List of minor NPCs
Intro Fresko Pence Sodding Tic-Tac head. Gill Dworkin Looks on with neutral intent. Vincent Lo Bullied by Alex Churchland. Bernardetta Michaels Clutches schoolbag in fear. Garbage Island Mendoza Esteban Fervent trash humper. His big day came. Sholo Liberty Mercilessly humped by Alex for enlightenment. Wise Man Tono Hack Professional, albeit lazy cart racer with a grudge against Georgy. Wise Man Tanner Fat, Balding, Disgusting, Typical trash island denizen. Wiseman Rumo Considers you the trash messiah. Lukas Grunwald Tries to convince Alex to go to the Black Swan to get used to the stench, is later buried in a heap of garbage. Jerry Green Suffers from not so crazy hallucinations of moving trash. Pat Mercury Seems to know about the gangs of Olathe. Hater of the infinity franchise, lover of the honey comb wranglers. Tao "Speed" Long Cameo of third cart racer in the original game. Sitting in his cart letting the "winds of destiny" take him. Mark Samson Abandoned Rando soldier, later seen on blown up bridge. Crowton Kroatoan Gives you the sidequest to go jack Roland Von Buckingham's baby crows. Malthuz Balthazar Enthusiast of wrestling attire and potato liquor. Lars Mahausen Looking for his mag. Joseph Galaxy Next to the only water pump on garbage island, Happily drinking it, even though it's infested with dysentery. Mutatis Mutandis Living the life. Knows the truth about Garbage Insanity. Hati Belostrad Wish he had Joel's hat. Grosont De Presant On a quest for erotic literature. Thinks he struck gold, but only finds a manual for Garbage insanity. Antuan De Companie Georgy's accountant, found in Georgy's Palace, warns you to be careful around him as he's "Sensitive." Evan Chancy The best there ever was. Munto Puto Can't tell if the place is fantasy. Later seen at Bob Versace's funeral. Umaga Steves Trying not to exert himself. Later seen at Bob Versace's funeral. Bill Blondie Worthless until Friday. Lives up to his surname. Later seen at Bob Versace's funeral. Malin Jork Wants privacy in the wide open. Emile Tzu Came from Wyoming's Garbage Island turned whirlpool. Mint Roger Caught a leather boot, delish. Mr. Sysiphus His bladder is bigger then he is. Doris Molis Forever stuck in the ground. Mate Pate Practicing for when he's in the dumpster. Howling Kebab Collects garbage islands main source of food, jerkified seagulls. Albertyan Flush Runs the black swan in Dirt Town, a place for detoxing from the toxic atmosphere of garbage. Lives on a part of the island where the mornings are lovely. Lugro Son Vigilant individualist. Imp D. Encourages friends, seen in the bus scene after Alex's tournament Tim Zivalgo Too short to reach the trash found in the washing machine grove. Ricky Trambone Failing perpetually. goes by the Trashman's Creed, a spin on the Rifleman's Creed. Nee Bled Will never find salvation from this damnation. Derek Mogul Stitches you a Rag Maggot sleeping bag. Puvis Unhara Some say the fruits rotten, he says it's aged. gives you two Cigarettes for rotten fruit in the Concrete Heart. The Brown Raja Finds the biggest trash bag and has a revelation. Loa M. Looking over the endless trash bags from the earth. Later seen freaking out about Roland's death. Anatoli Bingels Unearthing endless waste. Bret Keen Doesn't agree with what you're doing, next to save crow fridge in Concrete Heart. Rister Syrup Thinks you're stupid enough to fight Rag Maggots. Ted Veda Surprised Roland actually attacked you. Dust Tido T. Swiss Non judgmental of women's absence. Albertini Fink Really tired, has a toothbrush moustache Like Arnold Shpitz. Red Chikatilo The most average man in all of Olathe, kills himself because he couldn't handle the pressure. Jengo Gong Lies about Red being the smartest person, later kills himself in the same fashion. Gashtar the Unspeakable Hates everyone, last person still at House Dust after everyone else either leaves or is killed. Gill Pinkish Runs a water pump for "free." Petre Grams Couldn't go on, Murdered by Hugo Leopardi. Geen Jean Geen Jean is a resident from Aurora Town who sold Potato Liquor to House Dust's barkeeper, Mysteriozo. After an unfair deal, he was forced to stay due to poverty. Sympathizing with Alex's similar distaste for Mysteriozo's greed, Geen threatened to slit the barkeep's throat off. He later succeeds in doing so after Chaz mutated. Swen Bahansen Swen Bahansen is a blonde bearded man in House Dust who admires himself for smelling "really good." After resting for the night, he is seen decapitated by a mutated Chaz. Infinity Downtown Rusty Tamers Imagined this place different. Freaked out by the posters. Kai Mok Regrets coming here. Gets his head blown out by Arnold. Zill Rachmanov Native American of Soviet nationality, murders Miroslav by pushing him into the pit of raving jerseyheads. Miroslav Smirnoff Looking for the Pink Pill. Warns Kai to not gaze at the posters, they warp minds. Kim Soltoon Mad at the new player. Killed by his friend Doyle Muscare. Puer Baker Built a mass grave next to him. Killed by Doyle Muscare. Raun Rawo Raun Rawo is a member of The Corp who is first seen in House Crimson. When interacting with him, Raun whispers to Alex about how he is afraid that a meeting will be a little too late. After The Feast, he is found outside the Gambling Hall killed by Russel Bats. Aron Richter Crippled jerseyhead. throws his crutches at you. Killed by Doyle Muscare. Chip Strung Ex-member of the Neon Flamingos. Real blabbermouth. has his hat and shovel taken and used for killing by Doyle Muscare . Bepe Stormer Bepe Stormer is a member of The Corp found in Shpitz's Chop Shop. He is seen arguing with Tibby Dobs about how John Johnson is better than Fringe Boy. After crossing the Salt Threshold, Bepe is found murdered by Tibby; paralleling the latter leader's victory during The Feast. Lardo the Mutant Once a jersey, now a horrific flesh monster. Upper-cutted into oblivion by Arnold Shpitz. Kitty Babe Kitty Babe is an obese bearded man found chained in a hidden area of the school basement. As his name suggests, he wears a pink latex cat suit for fetishistic purposes. When Alex encounters Kitty Babe, he is seen playing in a pile of meat while giggling like a baby. Disturbed by this sight, Alex is then prompted to leave. Raymond Pipe's last words suggest that Kitty Babe likely had ties with him. Rufio Binladen Rufio Binladen is a kinesthetically awkward man found in Red Road who wants his skateboard back. After you return the skateboard, Rufio falls off of it and tells Alex not to look at him out of embarrassment. He is later seen indirectly decapitated by Douglass Fiat. Puebli Tanner Puebli Tanner is a franchise member who is found outside Lester's Cafeteria getting beaten by Kirf Dinkle. After you pass a certain threshold, Puebli's head is seen slumped to the opposite side (as shown in the featured image). If you attempt to interact with him, Puebli shushes you about blowing his cover; revealing that he was playing dead for protection. Interestingly, likely out of coincidence, Puebli's appearance seems to resemble Stefan Kindchild. Kein Felton A jerseyhead who can defy gravity. Becomes more tender with every fight. Tido D. Swiss A jerseyhead who just reached his first fold. Relative of Tido T. Swiss Salt Crab As his name suggests, Salt Crab is a boisterous crab-shaped human found in the depths of Dried Sangria Lake. He is seen bragging about how he was able to survive off of salt, constantly hinting at the hidden location of his other Salty Bathrobe. By the time you find it, Salt Crab retains his pride and apathetically congratulates you for it. His dialogue then relapses into the same cycle of hints he chanted earlier if you continue talking to him. Ham Radar Ham Radar was a former Marauder who gave in to the trance of the Infinity Franchise. He is found at the eastern side of Dried Sangria Lake lamenting about his crippled condition. Ham can be easily put out of his misery if you jump off the ledge right of him. Howard Al Azif Doesn't care who first bore the jersey. Lil' Roodie Whitehead Wanted cigs so his friend Berry went to get some, but hasn't came back. Wears a jersey for safety. Tuber Valentiei Claims to be a "Modern Day Ouroboros". Has the power of a turtle. Wabar Borgolio Betrayed by his closest friend over a skateboard. Mes Tez Nickname: Muzzle. Wing Sping "Pet" of Mes Tez. A hungry man speaking his mind. Jack Mack Appointed the "Meat Mama" by Jessie Mack. Mickey Mack Moribund member from the Mack Clan. Has not been infinitized. Wack Mack A tumored member of the Mack Clan seen riding his bike after you cross the Burgundy Threshold. He repeatedly sings, "Miggidy Mack." Tay Mack The last and only sane member of Jessie's children. Derek Smith Poster hanger. Says his life is more important then Tay's. Derf Pigtails Arnold's biggest fan. Killed two seconds later by his idol. Therloin Jumbo Looks on over the valley of meat, Warns you of Arnold. Sports Hall Kurt Jones Lets Alex know it's his time. R.R. Mensia Wants more competitors than spectators. Dziga Vertman Camera man, Wonders how finger beams work. Choi Tae Taekwondo grand-master, her presence is one of Olathe's Martial Arts World Tournament biggest attractions. Meets Alex Churchland before his match. Vilma Dew Fellow aikido student of Stan Curien. Rychaga Barigov Stan's and Vilma's Aikido master. Hai Gumo Psst, Sushi Knife? Hank Berilius Drinking his sorrows away. So Hon Drinking across from Hank. Rupert Bane Watering the kids. Dana Picks Smoking a cig next to Rupert. Ruthenia Hernandez Looking at Rupert. Sudo Takeshi Bully's Imp D with his posse. Henrieta Blake Only female member of Sudo's gang, grave is found in Downtown Olathe. Diabolical Dave Gumo Son of Hai Gumo, bullying Imp D. Rins Sagitarius Bullying Imp D with a stick, grows up to be a jersey head. Momma Pit Fiend D. Mother of Imp D, assumedly beaten up by the same children bullying her son. Autumn Benedictus Freeman Was on the bridge when it was cut. Lost all will to go on. Tok Bim Brings a pack of stuff with him. Pack of stuff later stolen by Hugo Leopardi. Frisko Benson Nervous he wasted his time doing nothing. Pete Harper Won't leave Boy behind. Possibly related to Gill Dworkin from the school scene. Matthew Harper Hopes they don't run into Cormack. Creeped out by the Dog. Boy Trent Needs to catch his breath. Risky Richmond Sick of eating mud. Prizmik Waiting for a phone call from Long Leg Lennie. Possesses magic abilities. Shurik Caukaz Last of the Neu Crew. Loyd Basilik Watching the soup cook. The Old Man appears on his corpse when Alex is stabbed. Laser Eye Guy Best mate of Gin Hanks and EWC Tag Team Champ of '82. Nothing get's past his laser eye. Gin Hanks Best mate of Laser Eye Guy and EWC Tag Team Champ of '82. Notices if Alex has there champion belt. Rusty Davidson Head Gourdism. Phantasm Way Chance Sassy Leader of a group of jerseyheads crowding a buried Infinity Jersey truck. Jamie Diggins Tries to shoot the bus, misses. Barny Kettle Rides his steed into battle, dies on his steed. Rins Sagitarius Shows up in flashback, Possesses a Molotov Cocktail/Firebomb. Chao Bree Warns the others about the bus, seems to have a bladed gauntlet for a weapon. Karl Siege Fervently swinging his meteor hammer. El Elephante Vintchenso Visually Augmented. Seen breaking phones. Turkey Wing Joy addict turned joy mutant. Biggest weakness: Cars. Category:Characters